Perfect World Pictures
1st logo (2008-present) (China logo) 2018-06-16 02.4.png Nicknames: "The Whale", "The Ocean", "Snow Night" Logo: In an arctic scene at nighttime with an iceberg in the background, we zoom into the water where we see a whale swimming. It then cuts back to the iceberg where the whale jumps out of the water and falls back in. A Chinese translation of the name appears above the iceberg, an English translation then appears in place of the Chinese name. FX/SFX: The whale swimming and jumping Music/Sounds: A calm piano tune, accompanied by sounds of the whale and the water. Availability: Seen on films produced in China. Scare Factor: The sounds of the whale may scare some, but other than that, it's harmless. 2nd logo (2016-2017) (North America logo) Perfect World Pictures Logo.jpg Perfect World - Animated Logo Nickname: "Father and Daughter" Logo: We zoom up from a snowy ground to see a daughter helping her father onto a rock during a snowfall. Just as the father steps on to the rock, it stops snowing and the sun begins to rise. The camera also pans up to a panoramic view of a mountain landscape. The company name appears above the duo and the girl points to the landscape. Depending on the film, the company name might either fade in or flip in letter-by-letter. Variants: * There is a still version of the logo, which is more common than the animated version. * On some prints of Central Intelligence, a Chinese translation of the company name fades in along with the English translation. * Some films may have the logo start at the sun rise. FX/SFX: CGI, created at Picturemill. Music/Sounds: It starts off with a calm two-note clarinet tune and then builds up to a dramatic orchestral climax. It is silent on the still version. Music/Sounds Variants: * On films that use the variant where the logo starts at the sun rise, it just uses the orchestral climax. * Sometimes, the still version may use the last two notes. Availability: Seen on films produced by Comcast starting with The Huntsman: Winter's War ''and ending with ''Girls Trip. Scare Factor: None 3rd logo (2017-present) (North America logo #2) Perfect World Pictures logo (2017).png Nickname: "Father and Daughter II" Logo: On a black background, an orange light dims in to reveal the father and daughter from before. A star appears at the top-right next to the light as the daughter points at it and the words "Perfect World" flip in letter-by-letter. The word "Pictures" then fades in below. Variants * Some prints of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom feature a Chinese translation of the company name above the English text. Also, on these prints, the logo appears at the beginning of the movie instead of the end. * On First Man, only the company name appears. FX/SFX: Same as before. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie or silence. However, on The First Purge, a shorter version of the previous logo's fanfare is used. Availability: Same as before, starting with the 2017 remake of The Mummy. Despite being credited, don’t expect to see this logo at the end of Glass. Scare Factor: None.